Night and Day
by Quackcakes
Summary: The death of the doctor leaves a companion-less River Song with a tardis, a sonic and no hope of succeeding in his footsteps. However, the arrival of the mysterious Willow sparks an adventure is that is filled with love, loss and tangled backstories that seem impossible to unravel.
1. Chapter 1

She didn't know who they were, or where they were from, but what she did know, was that if one of those laser beam things hit her, she wasn't going to live long enough to find out.

"EXTERMINATE" bounced off of the walls, as Willow stumbled down an alley way, desperately trying to escape these robotic salt and pepper shakers that seemed intent on killing her.

"SHE MUST NOT ESCAPE," why they wanted her she did not know either, and it pained her to be in such a state of ignorance, but all these thoughts stopped as she smashed into a metal barrier, realising that a fence now blocked her only chance at freedom.

Jumping up she slammed her hands into the barbed wire, crying out in pain, and attempted to throw herself over the gate. The creatures rounded the corner just as she had reached the top and a laser beam sent her falling over the edge, clothes and limbs torn on the sharp metal coils, but alive, and that was all that mattered. Willow tried to breathe, although she was sure that somewhere she had a rib broken which was making it quite difficult. As she concentrated on breathing and trying to move something bright caught the small ray of sunlight, then passed over like a shadow until there was a face, surrounded by a halo of golden curls, a voice appeared around her as her eyes closed,

"Hello Sweetie."

"Figured you might need a hand, or rather a med bay" bright lights burned Willow's eyes as she craned her neck, watching the woman check a monitor.

"Where?..."

"Are you?" The woman finished, "well specifically the medical bay, you took a pretty tough fall, that snapped rib was puncturing your lung" Willow rubbed her eyes, and became aware of the breathing mask, she was expecting the distinct smell of sanitiser when she removed the apparatus, but no such smell assaulted her.

"But, this isn't a hospital.." Her saviour moved over towards Willow, and sat on the edge of the bed, "no, it's not, but I think it'll be easier to show you where you are along with the explanation."

Then taking Willows pale hand in her own warm ones, she pulled her down a series of corridors until they reached a central room, with a large circular control panel, a light with buttons and levers that flashed in different rhythms, the centre contained a cylinder that moved up and down, emanating various colours as it pumped.

"So where?" Willow turned to ask the woman, who was staring at a circular pattern on the wall.

"Ah yes, well from a larger perspective we are in the universe," Willow rose an eyebrow, unwilling to play games "well you are certainly taking that well" the lady said as she opened the doors to this strange place.

It was at this point that Willow's mouth fell agape, she staggered backwards as space literally was outside the door, a shooting star sped past and Willow could only stare in amazement.

"Currently in quadrant 957 in the Kartanian constellation, and you my dear are in the Tardis, stands for Time and Relative Dimensions In Space, it's is a time machine, that can go anywhere in the universe, and I am its controller, Doctor River Song."

Willow sat on a seat nearby that achieved a hum from the tardis causing her to jump in startled surprise.

"Its a sentient being, can read your thoughts" River added, puzzled looks crossed Willow's face as she tried to piece this all together, the distance they had ran, it would make the tardis huge.. "Its bigger on the inside by the way" River added, as she began to switch leavers and flip switches. "So where do you want to go?"

Willow stood next to River, watching her work the machine in amazement, "so whats actually going on, this has got to be a practical joke or something right, or just a really bad dream..." Willow wandered to the other side of the console, pinching herself in an attempt to rouse herself.

"Willow I know this may seem hard, but everything that has happened over the past twenty four hours is real." Willow looked at River with eyes that looked far too old for her, "but my parents, my siblings, those robots..."

River sat down and took the other woman's hand "they're called Daleks, the most feared race in the universe, they were once afraid of their greatest enemy and rarely attacked, but after the doctor..."

River trailed off as she swallowed, her gaze lifted to the circular pattern again, her mind clearly in another world. "Please just explain to me what is going on" Willow pleaded, a desire to understand threatening to burn her up.

"There, there was once a man called the doctor, well I say a man, but he was so much more than that, so much more. And he helped to keep peace within the universe, he fought for was right, he sacrificed so many things, and one day he sacrificed it all, he had reached almost all the lives of his second cycle, and decided it was time, and gave his final breath in an attempt to save mine. Ever since the universe has been in disarray, my influence is in no way comparable to his, and although he entrusted me with his tardis and sonic I fail at keeping the peace, and thus I quit, and now I travel."

Willow turned to River, a questioning look in her eyes, "and so why am I here?" River's face dropped, with concern that the girl may not want to stay, "well I need a companion, I doubt now that you have anywhere else to go, although if you don't want to be here you are more than welcome to leave."

Willow turned to look at the door, evaluating her options, a home where she had nothing left, or all of time and space... "So you're looking for a companion then?" River nodded, staring at Willow intently "well then congratulations, you have a companion". Both women broke into a smile as Willow rushed to the console, eager to see where they would speed off to.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mesapate?"

"Yes, Mesapate" River answered, watching her companion from the corner of her eye, "i'm assuming some sort of alien race then?"

Willow continued to question, her eyes roaming around the tardis in awe, "you catch on quick don't you?"

The two continued to have this light sarcastic tone as they ventured through the streets of Motapotia, home of course to the Mesapate.

"A breed of elitist bastards, with a third eye, believing themselves to be the lords of the galaxy. I'm generally not very well received here, but they do have a spectacular mountain range, so we'll stick to the back streets" spieled River, whilst Willow continued to gaze in amazement at the strange buildings surrounding them.

"Wait, so why are you not welcome here?"

"I may or may not have seduced one of the royal attendants to get information, which ultimately lead to the death of another royal attendant."

As River finished they passed a sign filled with papers glued atop the other, however as the wind blew one corner upwards, a mugshot was revealed beneath.

"My nose really looks nothing like that" River chuckled, continuing on her merry way down the street and out to the wilderness.

"So this is what you do then, just fly around in your time machine looking at places?"

"Pretty much yeah, although, thanks to my preceding reputation it is very rarely that simple." River tugged closer on her jacket as they ascended higher up the mountain range.

"If the tardis can move, why couldn't we have landed it up the mountain as opposed to walking?" Willow was in a constant battle with the wind that threatened to strangle her with her own black locks.

"Well it's all part of the experience isn't it. What's the point in the end game if you don't have a little fun along the way" River winked at Willow before ushering her over to a small cavern in the mountainside.

"We can rest here for a minute, and I shall try to help you in this battle to control where your hair is flying."

Smooth hands graced the back of Willows scalp, pulling and tugging on various black strands as River pulled her hair into a pony tail.

"There" she stated, staring in admiration at her handiwork.

"Have fun getting that out, I'm very good with tying bonds." A sly smile graced Rivers lips as she pulled out the sonic screwdriver and caused a high pitch sound to echo on the cave walls.

Willow started "What are you..?"

"Scanning for life forms." I'd rather not get in the way of the Mesapate if I could help it, rather nasty habit of arresting me, and at this point id be heading for one of their more extreme punishments."

Satisfied with her results River shoved the sonic back into her pocket before grabbing Willows hand,

"Come along Sweetie."

After a significant period of climbing, grumbling and many more questions, their steps found themselves at the summit.

"Now if I'm reading this watch right, we just have to wait another five minutes.."

"For?" Willow never seemed to cease, always wanting to know the secrets, never letting it be a surprise. River thought this to be something she should rectify.

"I'm not going to tell you, whilst I love to sate your thirst for knowledge, its nice to have a surprise every once in while." Willow frowned before shoving some snow off of a nearby rock and plonking herself down onto it.

River followed in her fashion, seating herself next to Willow, thighs and arms touching in an attempt to conserve the heat.

"I've been to somewhere like this before," Willows hand aballed into fists as she tucked them under her armpits. "Snowdonia, we sat on top of Snowden, although we took the train up. Me and my parents, before my brother and sister were born."

River looked out across the snowy expanse before looking back to her companion

"It all feels such a long time ago now, but at the same time, it feels as though it were only yesterday." Her head dropped to her feet as her shoes scuffed at the snow.

"Time to look up now, you won't want to miss this." River instructed, although he mind was far from the wonders of Motapotia, lingering on her parents and her lost love.

The sun appeared to be growing, as two balls of light emerged from eitherside, overlapping but slowly moving further out.

"The three suns, Rada, Napa and Smoa, the three sons of the three kingdoms. Mesapate legend tells that the three sons left their kingdoms in search of the heart of the mountain, that makes the crests glow. Last that was heard of them was that they had found an entrance down into the chasms beneath these mountains. Some say that the gods punished them for entering a sacred place and cast them into the heavens. Other say they succeeded and now embody the light themselves, choosing to pass over each other once a century."

As the three suns stretched so that they were all perfectly aligned the ground began to shimmer, before bursts of light sprang from the snow, illuminating the peak. Willow looked around to the rest of the mountain range. Bursts of light erupting from the ground on each and every mountain top, filling the air with a silver glow.

"The light rays at this particular alignment react with the organisms in the snow, which isn't really snow. It's a living organism that looks and behaves like snow." River watched as Willow started in amazement, a smile blooming across her face.

"The organisms reflect the light, creating this spectacle." Her words went unheard as Willow walked around the peak, touching the non-snow and marveling at the beauty of it all.

"This is amazing, it's the most beautiful thing i've ever seen." Willow's words fell out of frozen lips. No longer feeling the cold she continued to wander in amazement.

"Isn't it just" River confirmed, however her gaze did not rest on the landscape, but on the dark hair companion lost in the wonder of the world.

"And there's so much more to see." Rivers hand found Willows freezing one, and together they set off back down the mountain.


	3. Chapter 3

There was an unfamiliar rustle in the snow as they descended down the mountain.

"Did you hear something?" River asked, her eyes darting from left to right, her knuckle turned white as she gripped onto the sonic with her free hand.

"Just the wind?" Speculated Willow, but the look of concern on her partners face was beginning to changer he mind. What was it River had said about the Mesapate earlier?

A sound came from her left, but Willow barely had chance to register it, as the was dragged into a nearby cave, a hand clamped firmly over her mouth. The other wrapped tightly round her chest. Her heart beat in her chest, threatening to leap out, she was sure whatever they were hiding from would be able to hear it thump wildly. It was at this moment that she realized that she could feel Rivers heart, beating against her back in a similar fashion. The presence of the blonde all of sudden became aware to her. The gentle caress of curls tickling her neck, the heat of a body emanating from her, and the scent, the scent of River song. It surely must be of moonbeams and star dust and all the wonderful things of the universe. But right now, right now it smelt of thick heavy spices, that had her adrenaline not been through the roof, would have seduced her with a pair of hooded eyes and a gentle caress of the thighs..

Willows thought pattern was broken by River slowly withdrawing her hand from her mouth.

"I think they've moved on".

Willow slowly began to turn when another voice, so different from her companions came from behind them.

"Not so fast princess, remember me?" The voice was gravelly, the sound made when sandpaper rubs against itself.

"Oh, Enob, how could I forget?" Even with a knife pressed against her smooth throat, River still sounded like a goddess, convincing you that she was in control. Rather than captive and captor, it was Aphrodite and a lonely mortal, all she was doing was waiting for the right time to pounce. Enob was clearly trying to resist her lulls, but the stammers in his speech gave it away.

"Not this time, I, I've made that mistake already, this t time, you're going straight to the council of elders." His knife dug further into her delicate skin. Willow waited with baited breath, unsure of what to do. Without thinking her body threw itself against Enob's arm, smashing the knife away from Rivers throat. But she had underestimated the alien, now she was pinned in his grasp, and unlike River had been, very clearly not in control.

"Enob, my love, let's not be too hasty. This girl has done nothing to you." Enob's lip curled, as he snarled.

"No, but she'll make a fine substitute for you, there won't be much left after your appearance at the council." His eyes were clouded, clouded with memory, revenge and lust lying beneath it all.

"I really don't think there's any need for that. Really, there's no rush to get me anywhere is there?" Rivers hip swayed as she made her way over to their captor. A hand trailing his arm, her spell was working. But something twitched, his third eye had caught something over his shoulder. Enob's face contorted from its enraptured expression to one of complete seriousness.

"Here! She's here!" He screamed, as footsteps echoed in the chasm, before a torrent of what must be alien soldiers soon had both Willow and River bound in chains.

"Try to remain calm." Rivers whisper sent more chills down Wiilow;s spine. The bumps on her body were raised as the hairs on her neck stood to attention. These bodily reactions were resulting from a number of causes, fear, adrenaline, and the freezing cold snow that littered the ground. The white expanse seemed to continue forever on, or so Willow thought. As they descended with the sun, her vision becoming more impaired by the second, Willow soon noticed a disinct change from the crunch of snow to the slap of foot on stone.

Hoarse voices broke out from the company, rough instructions to throw them into a nearby holding.

"Not that one, she stays alone." Willow fell against the cold floor, a bruise soon blooming on her face. From what she could tell with her hands after running them along the four walls as best she could. River was not with her. The darkness prevented her from seeing where she might be, or better yet where River was. She dared to call out but all that came from her lips was a hoarse croak. She was scared, unbelievably so. On a planet, far from home, with no one to know or care where she had gone. And now she was going to die. Her body curled onto the floor, Willow made an attempt to conserve body heat, drawing her knees as close to her chest as could. Silent tears stained her cheek, cooling in the night breeze. There was something on the night breeze, something about it that was oddly comforting. A scent that caused a small smile to appear on her aching face. Cinnamon and cloves, ginger and cardamom, she couldn't place it. All she knew was that it smelt like the spices in her mothers cooking.

Spices.

Spices on the midnight breeze.

Willow's head snapped up, as she realized what she had discovered. 1) There was an exit, because the breeze had to come from somewhere, and 2) River was somewhere between her and the exit, her scent being carried along by natures gift.

"RIVER!" She screamed, hoping beyond hope that she would hear her, and that the Mesapate would not care to notice.

"RIVER!" Willow repeatedly called her name, her throat growing hoarser by the minute before only scratched screams came out. The Mesapate hadn't heard her, but neither had River.

Willow decided that she would have to find River herself, from what Enob had said, if she left it there wouldn't be much of River left. And despite only knowing her for a short amount of time, the death of a family the arrical of a survivor could really draw you to a person. Willow did not want to lose River, and she certainly did not want to die on a strange planet, alone and afraid.

Her fingers pressed against rocks hoping to find the stream of air. The scent hit her like a smack in the face. The cool breeze caressed her skin as she placed the crack in the wall, allowing the air to filter through into the small room. Bingo. Finger nails edged over the cracks, prying at the door, attempting to widen the gap enough to slip a slim body through. Willow pushed, her fingers digging into the edge of wall, blood slickened her hand as she continued to attempt her escape.

"Come. On. I. Will. Not. Die. Here." Images of her parents filled her mind, waving her off on her first day at school, tending a bruised knee, running their fingers through her hair. "They wouldn't want you to do die like this, so keep pushing." Willow repeated this to herself, pushing harder each time her body screamed out in pain. Then it moved.

The wall moved, just an inch at first, then another, then another, until Willow could squeeze her head in the gap, slide a leg through, and flatten herself as much as possible to fit through her small gap. And then she was free. Free in the sense that she had left a small cage and was now in the complex tunnels of Motapotia. Now she had to find River.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I should have put these on the other chapters and will get around to doing that when I have a chance. I own nothing, apart from of course my beloved Willow, all rights go to Doctor Who and the BBC etc etc…**

Darkness still enveloped Willow's senses, despite freeing herself from the small prison, there was no light filtering this far into the inner sanctum of Motapotia's caverns. Feeling the rough, jagged edges of another wall, Willow steadied herself, breathed deeply, and attempted to follow the scent that had saved her.

The breeze tickled her skin lightly as Willow tentatively took small steps towards the oncoming stream of air. With each step, she reminded herself that this would lead her to River, that they would get out alive, and then they could get back to the tardis and have a cup of tea or something. As she approached what felt like a corner, with a turn in the wall, Willow began to hear voices, rasping voices, and then all of a sudden, a scream. Willow stopped. Her heart and hands quaking in fear, that scream was real, it was loud and it pierced through the tunnels. Her mind flipped back, images of her family filling her head as the tortured screams continued echoing inside her mind. There was a crack. Like the sound of a whip which punctuated another scream, Willow inched further, fighting the demons inside her head, desperate that this was not River, that River was not the one making those tortured shrieks. A bright light shone from further down the corner, a stream that caught the edge of Willow's vision. Fighting every impulse to run away she pushed on, peering to where the light was coming from.

It was there that she saw it, curls doused with slick red blood, hanging limply along the back of a woman, broken and beaten. All sarcastic comment and sensual wit gone, the once tanned skin now lay scarred, lacerations destroying the flesh beneath. She had to do something. What was once the spiced scent now lay heavy with the metallic taste of blood in the air. Willow gagged, shoving her fist in her mouth to stifle the noise, lest she be noticed. Footsteps sounded as one of the Mesapate stalked from the corner of the room, a whip in hand, slicking the blood off with a smirk.

"Your human inventions are good no? This punishment seems only fitting as of your heritage, a crime truly punished by the Mesapate would be too good for your worthless self."

His arm raised and the whip came down, slashing another angry red mark into her back. But River did not make a sound, her body quivered but no scream escaped her lips, and it was the silence that was worst of all.

Willow bolted, light feet carrying her to the torturer before he had the chance to react, she was on his back, whip wrangled from his grasp, and biting down, hard onto his left shoulder. He screamed in agony, unable to pull himself away from her. A swift punch to the back eye had him sprawling in pain. But none came to his aid. For the screams of those were commonplace in the torture chamber, and no guards heard the difference.

Down on the floor the Mesapate lay, and Willow seized the whip, and beat him with it over and over again, his face – an unrecognizable mess of skin. When that did not sate the fury that had taken over her body she used her fists. Punching him over and over again until he did not move. She was doing this for herself, she was doing this in pay back for her family, she was doing this for River.

River. She was still there, chained and slumped against the rock. Willow stopped, unable to process what she had done, and ran to where her companion lay. Frantically pushing strands of sticky hair out of her face.

"River come on, it's me, we can get out of here now". Willow whispered, hoping her soothing voice would wake the time lady. Nimble fingers worked River's wrists out of the shackles, and draped a jacket around her. Saliva dripped out of Rivers mouth, covering her chin and mixing with the blood still coating her. Willow reached for her heart, desperate to find the pulse that was barely lingering.

"Come on, we're going to find a way out". Willow told herself that she was saying this to River, rather than accepting that she was desperately trying to inspire confidence in herself.

She was alone, with a half dead ward, in a cave, on a planet, with no idea where to go or how to get out. Willow blinked, counted to three and then breathed. _I can do this, I must do this, River is counting on me._ With the blonde woman hoisted onto her, Willow began to move towards the door, there was a break in the stone that smelt of something other than the blood which was threatening to make Willow sick. Stepping further in the passage way Willow stopped, and noticed the trail of blood that they were leaving behind. _Well, there's nothing for it, we'll just have to get out before they can catch up._ She increased her pace, dragging the still unconscious River with her, twisting and turning down corridors, hoping beyond hope that they would find a way out.

Voices sounded from behind, surely someone would catch onto their tracks and find them both. Willow had killed someone, she couldn't afford to be caught by the Mesapate now, not when she was their last chance of escape. She murmured an apology to her friend, before lifting her further against herself and attempting to run, shuffling as fast as she could manage under the strain of another body. The air started to become more clear and crisp than the damp mildew that hung in the tunnels. _This must be it_ , she thought, the idea giving her a boost of adrenaline. Further down, a crack of light came through onto the tunnel wall.

"We're almost out River, almost out." Even if her companion could not reply, it gave Willow a sense of hope that she would still be alive once they reached the tardis. The air took a sudden turn, chilling the woman's spine and reminding her that outside was a snowy mountain, and that the tardis was somewhere out there. Faced with no other option, Willow ploughed on into the white snow, the wind now whipping around her in a frenzy, biting her skin and blinding her vision. Unsure of what else to do she continued to drag her friend along, causing a red streak to mark their path. River was still bleeding, and Willow was sure that soon there wouldn't be much more blood for her to lose.

A hut appeared in the distance, Willow wanted to steer clear, but was not sure of any other choice she had, it looked empty enough from the outside, no lights, just a solitary room, the fresh snow was quickly covering their trace so Willow took the risk, falling against the door and landing on river as they slumped onto the floor. Willow's vision started to cloud, as black dots speckled the room, she thought she saw a face above her, moving over her, hands lifting her body, and then all went black.

 **Authors Note: Hey guys, just wanted to thank you all for reading so far, feel free to leave reviews and ideas of the adventures you think should go on or the things you think should happen. I have a general plot line going but that can be worked around and stories and places can be unraveled from there** **?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just playing in the sandbox of time and space**

Hot liquid burned her throat, before quickly soothing it in a mint flavored infusion. Willow's eyelids fluttered open in response, beginning to take in the red wood ceiling and then moving slowly over to an old and wrinkled face peering over her.

"AH!" Willow screamed, attempting to jump in surprise, only resulting in her lifting herself slightly then falling on to the floor.

"Hush child, you are weak, you need rest." The voice was soothing, much like the tea, and strangely calmed the alert woman.

Rest, she needed rest, but where was River.

"River." Willow croaked, realizing that the scream had ruined what little headway she had made at healing her vocal chords.

"Your companion is alive, she needs much rest, but she is alive." The person said, they then raised from a seated position, to stoke a nearby fire. Embers flew to the ceiling like stars before disappearing and fading from memory.

"Where am I?" Willow managed to whisper, arching her neck to peer over at their savior.

"Still in the land of the living, thanks to you falling inside my home, your friend very nearly didn't make it." The alien replied, they moved to the other side of the room, and softs moans emanated from their direction.

"Is she ok? Will she be alright," Willow's breathing hitched as she thought of what she had seen and heard[RMM1] . River's tortured scream, her body slick with blood. Willow tried to picture for a moment what she would do if River hadn't made it, her stomach dropped at the mere thought.

"She will be fine, this balm has managed to seal the wounds, although the scars will remain. She has barely escaped with her life, maybe next time she will take more care in crossing the Mesapate." The being chided, before moving to crush some herbs. The relief of knowing her friend was safe washed over Willow, as a tear slid down her cheek, River was going to be ok, and so was everything else. Realising that she had no idea who their host was, Willow turned her face to the haggard alien and watched as their bare weathered hands kneaded with the mortar and pestle.

"Why did you help us? The Mesapate are probably looking for us, you could be caught with fugitives." Willow asked, trying to control the desperation in her voice. The alien paused, rested their hands on the desk before turning to face Willow.

"They have been and gone past here, they will not find you here, do not worry. I am Yekon, a Mesapate myself, from the days of old, before we tortured prisoners and arrested innocents, I was raised based on a time where races were equal, a value I cannot claim for most of my kin. Even the guards will not dare breach my sanctum, it is on ritual and sacred ground, they also will not suspect you are here, their flawed ideologies will have them believing that not being of the our Mespate race you would have burned up upon entry." The body of Yekon seemed to emnate a glow when they said this, it was an ethereal light that lit up the back of their eyes, and shone around the edges of their fingertips. As soon as it had appeared it was gone, and Willow wondered why the foresight of the Mesapate had been incorrect.

"So why didn't we burn upon arrival then?" she enquired, staring intently at Yekon.

"Ah dear child, any who happen upon the sacred grounds of Rada, Napa and Smoa will be allowed entry if in great need, those with impure hearts will be purged, Mesapate or not." Her voice vibrated through the air, alerting Willow to the sheer power of this place. It pulsed through the room, reminding Willow of the fairy stories she read as a child, or secret places were magic beings lived and controlled imbuing the normal with old and immortal magic that lasted through the ages.

"The three suns…" Willow started, recalling the tale River had told her, that now seemed eons ago.

"Yes, the three sons of the three kingdoms." Yekon paused, their eyes hazed over for a moment, as though seeing into an ancient past. "They were kind, the were noble, but above all they were foolish." Yekon's face dropped, the mystical look in their eye vanished and they moved back to the fire to stir another liquid that had been bubbling away in a tarnished pot.

"So they did not succeed in their quest?" Willow prompted, trying to learn further of what she could about the Mesapate and their history. She turned as best she could to face Yekon, who had their back vehemently turned, stirring rhythmically.

"Oh, they succeeded, although they did not understand what was to come. They ran blind, unheeding of my warnings, not understanding. They found the heart, but became the source." Yekon stopped, paused, and brought over another cup of the tea to Willow.

"Drink" they ordered, Willow began to protest before the cup was forced between her lips.

"What happened to the sons?" She enquired, trying to push their host into revealing more, something about the story pulled her, enticing her in to discover what was going on in this strange place.

"No. I have said too much already, you must rest, your friend will need you in the days to come." With a sense of foreboding Yekon left the room, and Willow suddenly found herself losing all sense of safety that she had acquired in the past hour, and feeling as utterly lost, and scared as she was before.

 _What will become of us?_ She wondered to herself in the silence, only being punctuated by Rivers slow breathing, and the crackle of the fire. There was more to this story of the sons than they yet knew, and Willow had a feeling that they were far from done being a part of it. It was only now, as Willow thought back over her conversation with Yekon that she began to understand something. The three sons who had become the suns, passed over each other once a century, this was an ancient process, with the reasons why becoming myth and legend, meaning they must have been around for a significantly long period of time. But Yekon spoke as if she knew them, as if she had warned them. Right then Willow realized she really had no idea who Yekon was at all…

 **Authors note: I know this is a shorter chapter but it's important to start to bring some of the story together, again reviews are great and thank you to reviews that have been made, and I'll look into accommodating those recommendations as best I can** **?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I wish I owned it, but no such luck.**

Eyelids flickered and pupils dilated as light streamed in, quivering with the numerous candles illuminating the room. River groaned, her throat a desert cactus, scratching itself at any sound she dared to try and make. Her body was in pain, so much pain, all she could remember was hearing a guttural scream, her own scream, a sound she never thought a being could make let alone her. And then the crack, the awful deadening crack of the whip before it tore into her back. How she was alive she did not know, until an unfamiliar face passed over. Commanding her to drink, and as she did the pain began to subside to a dull throbbing as opposed to the overwhelming roar.

"How is she?" River could hear in the background, a voice, faint, but distinct, one that filled her with comfort and assurance. Willow. _At least we are safe, but what happened to her? Did they give her the same treatment for being my companion, no, they can't, it wasn't her fault, she was an innocent._ River started as these dark thoughts began to cloud her mind. And then a mess of black appeared, keen eyes peering through.

"River?" Willows hand clasped Rivers cold one, massaging circles in an attempt to comfort and reassure.

"I'm alright River, I'm alright, you're alive, I can't believe you're alive, I was so scared, I was so sure…" Willows words tumbled out and strayed off, there was a look in her eye that River couldn't quite place, one of horror and pain and fear, she had witnessed something, a sliver tear slid down the pale girls cheek and River realized. _She had seen, she saw them do it to me._ This was her second, worst-case scenario. The first would have been them torturing or killing Willow, the second having her watch it, having to witness the bloodshed and the horror, having to let her see the pain and bear that in what may fill her nightmares and spare moments. She knew what it was to deal with trauma, and she did not want to add to Willow's burden.

River tried to croak again, needing to tell her it would be alright, wanting to explain, to make it all go away. But Willow was fierce, and determined that she not over exert herself.

"River please, you need to shh now, it's ok, me and Yekon have got this, you need to rest and we will look after you. Please, I need you to recover, I need you." Willow had startled herself with these words. How had she come to rely on the other woman so quickly. _Running away from death together will do that to you._ She thought, but it was then that she realized, River was the one who had saved her, back on earth, yes, she had saved her life from those Daleks, but more than that, she had taken her with her and saved her as best she could from toppling into the abys of grief. _This woman is all I have left, my family are gone and dead, and I couldn't save them, but I can save her, I can and I must, I need her._

"You're going to be alright River, you're going to be alright." Willow muttered, moving to stroke the blonde curls that rippled in the candlelight. Rivers eyes closed then, taking the scene and heading Willow's words, they were going to be ok, they had to be,

they had to be.

Two weeks, two weeks they had been there, Willow should be thankful, was thankful. Without Yekon River wouldn't even be alive right now, let alone on the way to recovery. But she couldn't help but feel restless. They were stuck, stuck in this hut, on this planet, in this galaxy. The Tardis was god knows where. And despite the desire to leave, to be on the Tardis just casually floating in space, to be safe with River, there was a niggling sensation in the back of Willows head, warning her, reminding her, there was work still yet to be done.

"You seem in deep contemplation child." Yekon's rough voice had become a source of comfort to Willow, something still lingered though, some strange notion that all was not well, but she knew here that at least she was safe, and River was cared for.

"Just pondering." She sighed with a smile, a failed attempt at relieving their host from any concern. Yekon gave the girl a knowing smile, before seating itself next to her. An old hand reached into a small leather pouch, tied tightly to Yekons side. Their thick fingers grasped onto powdered crystal. Willow would have mistaken them for salt if they had not been shining a shimmering blue. Yekon pressed them to her forehead, muttering words that Willow could not make out, and then cast them into the fire. The flames leapt into the air, dancing and tickling the top of the fire place. Willow felt her eyes drawn, unable to take her eyes away from the mesmerizing light. Then something change, a cool breeze wrapped around her skin, but she could not tear away from the display in front of her. The fire turned a violent shade of red, striking up into the air before shrinking back to the very coals. _Has she somehow killed the fire?_ Willow thought, aware of Yekon by her side but not moving, not touching, always watching. Then something stirred, she was not sure what but something was moving amongst the coals where the fire had seemed to die down to the faint cherry glow. Small as a nut, there seemed to be an orb moving around, almost peering out. Then it lifted and Willow saw something she was not expecting. The orb was a head, attached to a small body, a being made of the flickering flames. The being stood onto one of the coals, and bowed to both her and Yekon, before moving to lift two others from beneath the coals.

Yekon's voice rolled over Willow, adding to the atmosphere.

"They have been waiting child, the three have been waiting, waiting for the three who would right their wrongs." Yekon stared into the fire before bowing her head.

"My Majesty's, it has been too long." One of the fire beings held out his small hand, and lightly brushed it against Yekon's, causing her skin to glow slightly before receding as her pulled back.

"I could not tell you my child, not until I was sure, what I had foreseen, I had to be sure it was not just hope. I have told you of the three princes, Rada, Napa and Smoa, although there is more to this tale. Rada was the day, he was the light and the life of the kingdom, he radiated beauty and passion, all his people loved him. His brother Napa was the night, when the darkness came he would cloak it with an ethereal beauty, there was once comfort in the night, before fear and sadness, the lonely, the lost and the forgotten took solace in him and never felt alone. Their final brother, Smoa, he was the mystic, the seer, the eye to look between worlds and see what had, what could, and what should, unfortunately he was unable to see what would. The three together were unstoppable, they were the universe incarnate, which is why they were so blind and stumbled into their quest. They have been waiting for their counterparts. The Day, the Night and the Seer. To retrace the path and right the wrongs that they made." Yekon's face fell, almost in solemn understanding of the gravity of the moment. Willow was able to tear herself away to look at the old being.

"You speak as though you knew them, how, it must have been hundreds if not thousands of years at least." Willow gasped her mouth open, unable to comprehend how this being was still here. Yekon however chuckled.  
"Ah, you who are more mortal than most, time does not bear on the soul of one still yet to fulfil their destiny. Yes I knew the sons, I tried in vain to advise them, to warn them. That was because I was scared, because I knew what could come, what my role would be to play, and I did not want a part in it. I have had long to dwell on the past, the present on the future, and now I am ready to do what must be done." Yekon sighed, they moved over to the table, retrieving an ornate box that seemed to be carved of wood. As she moved over Willow realized that the wood was glowing, shimmering, like some kind of precious stone. Yekon opening the box to find coals, a stick from the nearby fire lighted the coals, and Yekon laid it in the fire and Willow watched as the three sons of the Mesapate climbed into the container.

"Then who are the other two?" Willow asked, sure that there must be some other old Mesapate rather than what she was beginning to fear.

"My child, Night is present, and we are now awaiting the recovery of Day."

 **AN: The plot is starting to become a bit more apparent now I hope, keep on reading and reviewing, helps to make me write faster** **?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine, Yes I wish it were.**

Willow was beginning to hope that Rivers recovery would take longer than originally planned. As selfish as it sounded. This insane and ancient quest, that had somehow felled the "universe incarnate" was scaring her. She turned to the woman lying beside her. Not even a day now, and they could depart Yekon had said. River had regained her strength, for the most part. But was on a strict diet of the thick tea that Yekon brewed. Whatever it was worked, as every time she drank it was as though her eyes began to glisten, her skin pulsed and the ends of her hair would glow.

"Willow?" River's voiced croaked, it always croaked in the morning. The damage to her throat wasn't permanent but it was lasting, and only through the strict intake of the tea would it eventually heal successfully.

"I'm here, sorry, did I wake you?" The pair were on the large lounge bed that Yekon had constructed for them in Yekon's small room. Willows fingers trailed through River's curls, soothing her, and her eyelids fluttered.

"No, no it wasn't you, it's alright." Rivers fingers pressed against her temple, massaging away _. Another nightmare then_. Willow was now getting much better at deciphering her peer, not that she knew what she dreamt about. But if it was a nightmare, she would eventually awake, rub her temples and breathe the images away.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Willow probed, hoping to at last garner some insight into this infernal woman.

"Honestly sweetie I'm fine, I promise." And with her final word, she rose to get herself a cup of Yekon's seemingly magical brew.

Willow found herself fearing Yekon's appearance that morning. The old Mesapate had become a comfort to her, but the foreboding sense of fate that emanated from this supposed adventure was less than appealing, and Yekon had clearly felt that the time had come to begin the journey.

"The time is upon us, our journey begins today, there are provisions we must take, each of which I have prepared for you." Yekon was about to continue before Willow decided that enough was enough. _No more secrets, not from Yekon, not from River._ Becoming increasingly fearful and similarly annoyed that she didn't even know what she was risking her life for, as Yekon had remained strangely tight lipped since their last conversation, Willow interrupted Yekon.

"Before I step foot outside of this house, I want to know exactly what's going on and I mean exactly, I currently don't have a clue where we are going, why we are going and what we are going to do. And I'm not leaving till I am satisfied." Whilst trying to appear confident, Willow's words had tumbled out in a rush, causing her to sound more like a petulant child than anything. To add to this image, she promptly dropped to the floor and sat down. Resolutely deciding that she would not move another inch until the answers had been provided. River realizing that they were going nowhere, slowly lowered herself beside Willow, and looked at Yekon expectantly.

"We are to mimic the quest of the three princes, as the Day, which would be River, the Night which would be you Willow, and the Seer which is of course myself." Yekon paused for a moment, moving over to the fire, staring in it as though searching for answers, or as River seemed to discern, searching for a way out.

"Long have I known this day would come, that this trio would be reformed and have to proceed out. The princes, the princes should have succeeded, but they were foolish, they believed that they were in control, they succumbed to temptation and did not respect the ancient power that lies beneath the ground. As legend tells they searched for the heart of the mountain, depending on who you hear, they either succeeded or they were punished, although the latter is the closest of the two. The heart of the mountain is the key to life on Motapotia. It is what lingers in the air, in the water and in the earth, it is what gives us longevity and health, and was causes the mountaintops to glow. There was once an ancient practice, to harness the energy provided by the heart to better oneself. The living snow, as you have called it, radiates this power. By capturing it as a sliver of ice, and wearing it like a token, the energy could radiate on the body". Yekon pulled out a crystal looking necklace, similar to what she described.

"The problem being that the power from the heart comes through the earth, which causes the crests to glow, it does not seep back in through the air. As such the token loses its potency, and cannot recharge. The Mesapate would then have to find themselves a new token, so on and so forth. The brothers called for a new way, if they could bring the heart up and out of the mountain, they could use it, without having to go through the ice and snow, they could give everyone a sliver of the heart and ensure the survival of our race. This however, was a selfish notion."

Yekon stopped again, moving away from the fire to the bench, where they began to finely chop dried herbs, which Yekon then began placing in small cotton bags.

"If they wanted to provide for their people, how was it selfish?" Willow asked, wondering how engaging on such a dangerous quest for such a purpose could be considered wrong.  
"Because they neglected all the other life that lives and breathes on this planet." Answered River, "they forgot the small and the insignificant, placing themselves higher up the foodchain, and the rest were well below notice." A shadow darted over her eyes as River remember Enob, and his prejudiced ways.

"Unfortunately, such is all too often the way of my kind," Yekon mused. "The princes did indeed reach the chasm, they succeeded further, entering the final layered system before the heart, it was here that they perished, alone and afraid. The sun lost his fire, the night lost his shroud. And the seer lost his sight. The price is high for such a crime." The cutting of Yekon's knife echoed a steady rhythm through the room that helped to center Willow as her heart beat faster.

"Then why would we repeat their selfish act." She asked, _If Yekon condemned them, then why on earth would we follow up and 'fail' like our predecessors._ Willow had heard so much but still felt incredibly unsure, as if there was something everyone else knew that she didn't. River's face was too calm for her liking, as she turned to glare at her, River only laughed.

"Of course, we aren't going to follow in their footsteps, yes, it's to the same place but obviously there is a different plan, to fix or right whatever wrong they did." River explained, observing Willow with a raised eyebrow in mocking gest. Willow was however still not content.

"So then, would you please explain what we are actually going for then?" She asked, her voice clearly displaying her exasperation as her hands wildly gestured in annoyance.

"When the princes entered the final layer, it set off what you would call the security system or protocol, this offsets the heart of the mountain, the only way for it to be reset, is for the trio that is considered worthy, those with honorable intentions to restore the heart of the mountain, can go down and reset it back in its place, thus restoring the energies that have begun to drain in this world, leaving it open to corruption and malice." Yekon finished, their eyes drifted to the fire, closing for a moment as they muttered a prayer, and then turned back to the other two.

"So basically, we go in, fix the heart, get out?" Yekon nodded.

"Then on earth did you not say this earlier?" Willow said, before moving to grab one of the backpacks that Yekon had set out for them.

"These contain the supplies we will need to continue our journey, you will notice there is food, and the elixir that I have been supplying you with, you must continue to drink this, River you especially. There is also a crystalline amulet similar to mine, you may wear these, being the night and day will bypass your humanoid systems, so rather than burning you up they will help to restore your health, you are children of prophecy and the gods are understanding of this. However, once the heart is reset you will need to remove them, the charged energy in that room will be too powerful for you to handle." Yekon turned to pick up their own bag, as well as a large walking stick engraved with swirls and decorated with various trinkets and charms.

"This will protect us from any Mesapate that comes our way, have faith dear children, this destiny will be fulfilled." Yekon finished, before proceeding out of the door, Willow tailed on after River, reluctant to leave this haven of safety that she had gotten to know.

 **AN. It's been a while I know but here is the new chapter, I'm going to be looking at updating weekly from now on so that will be a bit more reliable. Any scenes you would like to see let me know, and I'll see what I can work in, if not it can go in a collection of one shots that I am considering adding later.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : All rights and responsibilities go to the BBC yada yada, I lay claim to Willow and Yekon.**

Willow's mind wandered as they traipsed the mountain, the wind was harsh, whipping and biting their skin, goosebumps were raised beneath the heavy coat Yekon had given her. Willow's pale skin glowed red from the onslaught. The beauty of the mountains now seemed all but lost to her, the pale wasteland instead taking it's place. All she could see was pain, and the desire to give up, this was not however a sentiment she could observe in her companion's eyes.

Instead, River's eyes seemed to gleam in excitement, despite the trauma she had witnessed through the bearers of this planet, her heart thirsted for adventure and trouble. River turned to Willow, sensing that this venture was not what Willow had planned. Her warm fingers interlaced with Willows freezing ones, squeezing in reassurance, as she thought to break away, Willow refused to let go, seeking solace in the touch of her friend.

"This won't be forever you know, soon enough we'll be back in the Tardis, warm and dry, but this, this is what the universe is about. It's like finding a back street in the dodgy side of town with your favourite place at the back. Finding the gems, the nuggets of adventure pocketed throughout time and space, this my dear should be a good one." River finished, turning to face the hunched back of Yekon as they trenched through the snow.

What seemingly bit harshly into their skin before, now tore at their exposed parts, the echoed howling threatened to deafen the trio. Willow was at a loss to both their destination or location.

"It's a wonder Yekon can see anything in this." Her voice strained as she yelled to River. Although it wasn't all too clear whether the message had gotten through. What Willow would not say however, was her doubts that Yekon knew where they were either. The steady figure in front of them, clad in brown with a large stick stopped, turned right and continued on, clearly, they had hit a point to head in toward the mountain, although all Willow could see was the blurry haze of falling snow. Shielding her eyes to the onslaught now pushing against her, Willow's eyes flickered shut before opening again to see a shadow ahead.

"It's a cave! That's got to be the entrance!" Willow could hear River's voice bellow down her ear.

Approaching closer the shadow morphed, gaining rock like features, jutting out and down from the cave walls and ceiling.

Then it all stopped, Yekon had opened the box containing the three princes, filling the area with light. Willow found now that she could see clearly, and hear again as the wind seemed to subside. River shook out her coat, covering Willow in stray droplets.

"Oi" she said, although her seriousness was marred by the trace of a giggle in her voice.

"Oh don't whine, be glad you're out of the storm." River teased as she swayed over to Yekon, checking the old Mesapate was alright.

Willow found herself looking at her hand, realizing how cold it was without Rivers with it.

 _I rather miss it._ Her thoughts strayed to the blonde, thinking about how she preferred her hands when they were linked with Rivers. _Don't be ridiculous, it's just body heat, it was freezing out there, of course you'd grasp at any heat you could get._ Her mind toyed back and forth before she shook out her head and stalked over to the other pair.

"Everything alright?" Willow attempted to clear her throat at the same time and came out with a rather hoarse question. Rivers eyes shot to give a questioning look at her own. Willow pointedly chose to look at Yekon, showing concern in her features.

"Yes yes child, just checking the area, making sure that this is the right entrance, others will greet us with a less than pleasant welcome." River observed Willows skin pale at these words, blood rushing from her face, but her stance was strong. She had seen torture and pain, she had lived through and come out fighting hard, she would be alright, whatever happened. _But she is still so young. It's still so soon._ There hadn't really been a significant amount of time since they had met, River could scarce remember how long had passed here on Mesapate, too frequently had she lost consciousness and the days had blended into one another. However, the girl hadn't talked about her family, she hadn't mentioned them since they had stood atop the mountain, and River was getting worried. She knew the dangers of suppressing things, and what would happen if it became a pressure filled rage. Now though, now was not the time. River knew that Willow had seen so much, and would need time to process it, and if this journey would help then all the better.

"Now our entrance should be the third cavern on the right, but careful not to touch the walls, they will not react well to a stranger's touch." Yekon's voice had taken on a strange urgency. Willow decided she didn't want to know why. Leading the way with the box of princes Yekon ventured forth, Night and Day following behind the Mystic. Counting two caverns on the right, as well as four on the left Willow attempted to block out the painful noises she heard coming from the other tunnels. Each one shook her with fear, until River's hand found her own again, bringing a source of comfort to the dark headed girl.

 _Screams penetrating rooms, echoing off of walls. Blood, thick dark blood coating the floor, coating the stump, coating the body that writhed_

Willow fought to remove herself from the images but they flooded back into her mind. River did not know about these nightmares, but she could tell something was wrong, it was hard not to notice purple bags marring the otherwise translucent skin.

 _You saved her, she is alive._ Willow repeated the mantra in her head, her grip tightening on River's hand. The Day's face changed, reflecting concern and confusion as she studied her companion trying to understand what was going on in her mind.

River was desperately trying to piece together the sleepless nights, desires to be closer to people and the withdrawn look in her eye when

BANG  
Darkness surrounded them.

"This would be the entrance then." Yekon's voice sounded, also River struggled to place the location of their guide in the midnight tunnel. Light sprung to life as the princes re-lit themselves, regaining their flames after the sudden blow and darkness.

"There is only this path now, welcome to the entrance to the heart."

 **AN. Thanks again for reading, please review, favourite etc etc and let me know what scenes you'd like added or as a oneshot** **?**


	9. Chapter 9

p class="Body" style="border: none; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 31.0pt 31.0pt 31.0pt;"span lang="EN-US"Chapter 9/span/p  
p class="Body" style="border: none; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 31.0pt 31.0pt 31.0pt;"strongspan lang="EN-US"Disclaimer: You know the drill, it's not mine, I wish it was, blah blah blah blah blah./span/strong/p  
p class="Body" style="border: none; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 31.0pt 31.0pt 31.0pt;"The third cavern on the right was now a blacked passageway. Blocking them in, to be more precise. Where they had just entered now was home to an assortment of boulders, with no gaps large enough to squeeze back through./p  
p class="Body" style="border: none; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 31.0pt 31.0pt 31.0pt;"span lang="EN-US""Onwards then I guess". River had noticed Willows face drop at the collapse of their escape route, pulling her hand she encouraged them forward, focusing always on moving. /span/p  
p class="Body" style="border: none; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 31.0pt 31.0pt 31.0pt;"span lang="EN-US"This cavern was somewhat different from the others, a slimy interior had been replaced with dry walls, clear crystals imbedded into the wall urged the passerby to reach out and touch them. However, Yekon's warnings still rang in their ears. emThey will not react well to a stranger's touch. /emDespite this warning River noticed as both Willow's and her own eyes continued to stare at the strange jewels as they made their way down the tunnel. /span/p  
p class="Body" style="border: none; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 31.0pt 31.0pt 31.0pt;"span lang="EN-US"Hands twitched at sides, eyes glancing sideways. /span/p  
p class="Body" style="border: none; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 31.0pt 31.0pt 31.0pt;"span lang="EN-US""Yekon!" The old Mesapate turned to look at the two compatriots. /span/p  
p class="Body" style="border: none; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 31.0pt 31.0pt 31.0pt;"span lang="EN-US""Yes?" Their voice bellowed in the enclosed space. /span/p  
p class="Body" style="border: none; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 31.0pt 31.0pt 31.0pt;"span lang="EN-US""These jewels, embedded in the wall, I can't, I can't take my eyes off of them." River tried as she might but each time she forced herself away she felt herself being pulled back, finding herself entranced by the roughhewn wall. Willow was further gone, her body an inch closer than River, completely unaware of the rest of them. /span/p  
p class="Body" style="border: none; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 31.0pt 31.0pt 31.0pt;"span lang="EN-US"Yekon hobbled over with surprising speed, wrenching River's head away from the wall. With a sudden urgency, she uttered "You must not touch that wall, do you hear me, keep away, look away, stay with me."/span/p  
p class="Body" style="border: none; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 31.0pt 31.0pt 31.0pt;"span lang="EN-US"Screaming./span/p  
p class="Body" style="border: none; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 31.0pt 31.0pt 31.0pt;"span lang="EN-US"There was screaming./span/p  
p class="Body" style="border: none; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 31.0pt 31.0pt 31.0pt;"span lang="EN-US"River turned to see Willow's mouth opened wide, her throat a garish red as screams erupted out of her small frame. Willows pale fingers had just made contact with the wall, as white-hot pain rushed through her fingers, spreading through her body to elicit such a sound. As the scream continued Willow felt her throat burn under the pressure, the sound dying but her face still contorted in the same position in silent agony. What only River could see, was Yekon muttering to her staff before swiftly connecting the implement with Willows hand in one blow. /span/p  
p class="Body" style="border: none; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 31.0pt 31.0pt 31.0pt;"span lang="EN-US"Willow collapsed to the floor, however her hand still remained in contact with the wall, now separated from her body. There was no blood, just a clean stump as to where a hand had once been. Willow did not move, she was frozen, the look of horror on her face, pure pain seared into forehead creases and lips pulled taught. River dropped down to her level, eyes searching for life amongst the other. /span/p  
p class="Body" style="border: none; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 31.0pt 31.0pt 31.0pt;"span lang="EN-US""Willow, Willow please." White marks upon already pale skin had etched themselves into Willow's arms as River dug deeper trying to shake her awake. /span/p  
p class="Body" style="border: none; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 31.0pt 31.0pt 31.0pt;"span lang="EN-US""uhh", was about the only sound Willow could make, before coughing up a cupful of blood. /span/p  
p class="Body" style="border: none; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 31.0pt 31.0pt 31.0pt;"span lang="EN-US""Do not be alarmed, she will lose a little blood after removing the arm but it will pass. "/span/p  
p class="Body" style="border: none; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 31.0pt 31.0pt 31.0pt;"span lang="EN-US"More blood littered the front of her shirt before Willow crumpled again, dry heaving, hollow retching echoing off the cavern walls. /span/p  
p class="Body" style="border: none; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 31.0pt 31.0pt 31.0pt;"span lang="EN-US"Pulling Willow to her feet, River supporter her friend, murmuring to her as they continued to move down the passageway. /span/p  
p class="Body" style="border: none; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 31.0pt 31.0pt 31.0pt;"span lang="EN-US""it's going to be alright, don't worry, everything is going to be alright." Her voice washed over Willow, stilling the tracks of tears down the pale woman's face. /span/p  
p class="Body" style="border: none; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 31.0pt 31.0pt 31.0pt;"span lang="EN-US"They continued for what seemed like miles, feet ached as they stumbled on, until Yekon abruptly stopped at a hollowed out opening, void of crystals. /span/p  
p class="Body" style="border: none; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 31.0pt 31.0pt 31.0pt;"span lang="EN-US""Rest, we are almost there, but you will need all of your strength." Yekon moved over to a separate corner, conspiring with the princes. Willows head was resting on River's shoulder as the two slumped to the ground. Heavy breathing was the only sound that Willow seemed to make as her head lolled from fatigue. /span/p  
p class="Body" style="border: none; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 31.0pt 31.0pt 31.0pt;"span lang="EN-US""Yekon!" Desperation was now becoming a norm in Rivers voice when Willow was concerned. "Yekon, she needs something, she looks like she's about to faint." The old Mesapate hobbled over to the two women, they chanted gently into a small vial before pouring it between Willows cracked lips. /span/p  
p class="Body" style="border: none; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 31.0pt 31.0pt 31.0pt;"span lang="EN-US""This is similar to that which you drink River, and on that note make sure to take some now please. This however is stronger, her pain will be sated, but she may be a little, delirious, in a mild sense. You will need to keep an eye on her." As soon as they had come, Yekon wandered back over to their previous spot, muttering again to the princes. /span/p  
p class="Body" style="border: none; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 31.0pt 31.0pt 31.0pt;"span lang="EN-US"Rivers head snapped to the side, at a murmur from Willow, there was almost a giggle that cracked in her throat, as Willows pale fingers pulled a curled strand of Rivers golden hair and watched it bounce upon release. Words were broken and fragmented, but River could make out a simple "fascinating". Before Willow ploughed her face back into Rivers neck, resting there in contentment. /span/p  
p class="Body" style="border: none; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 31.0pt 31.0pt 31.0pt;"span lang="EN-US"River could only compare it to having an affectionate cat, Willow seemed to nuzzle into her neck as they sat on the floor. The bumpy ground dug grooves into River but she almost felt a desire to not move, to enjoy this moment where Willow was completely unrestrained by her usual inhibitions. /span/p  
p class="Body" style="border: none; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 31.0pt 31.0pt 31.0pt;"span lang="EN-US"Yekon made their way over, after River felt no long time had passed, merely wishing to stay as she was. /span/p  
p class="Body" style="border: none; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 31.0pt 31.0pt 31.0pt;"span lang="EN-US""I wish she were of sounder mind, but we have a short way to go before we begin the final descent, hopefully she will have regained most of her sanity by this time. However, the princes wish me to give to you your counterpart. River, I hereby give you Rada, prince of the day, may his light guide you to not make the same mistakes he did. Willow"br / "uhuh?" Willow groaned out the sign that she was conscious and listening, although how much she would retain from this conversation was unknown. /span/p  
p class="Body" style="border: none; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 31.0pt 31.0pt 31.0pt;"span lang="EN-US""Willow, I give you Napa, prince of the night, may his presence comfort you in these times."/span/p  
p class="Body" style="border: none; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 31.0pt 31.0pt 31.0pt;"span lang="EN-US"The princes hopped onto the shoulders of the two women. Rada clinging to the adventurous strands of River's hair, Napa cloaking himself in the black tresses of Willow's locks. /span/p  
p class="Body" style="border: none; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 31.0pt 31.0pt 31.0pt;"span lang="EN-US" /spanThe Mystic wrapped its hands into the frayed shawl covering Yekon's back, and the three moved further down the corridor, Yekon leading the way, with River supporting a stumbling Willow with her./p  
p class="Body" style="border: none; mso-padding-alt: 0cm 31.0pt 31.0pt 31.0pt;"span lang="EN-US" /spanstrongspan lang="EN-US"A.N I know this has taken FOREVER, but I had awful writers block, sorry about that, if you guys have things you want to see please write a review and let me know. /span/strongstrongspan lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Segoe UI Emoji',sans-serif; mso-ascii-font-family: Helvetica; mso-hansi-font-family: Helvetica; mso-char-type: symbol-ext; mso-symbol-font-family: 'Segoe UI Emoji';"😊/span/strong/p 


End file.
